


The History Behind The White Room

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Date, First Kiss, First Time, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa accepts an invite from Lucius' mother to stay at the Manor for summer, and, happily, ends up with more than she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The History Behind The White Room

Narcissa sat comfortably in the Slytherin common room, her packed bags stood neatly next to her and she was reading while waiting. Today they were to go home for the summer, and she suspected it would be rather an enjoyable one.

"I see you're all ready."

She looked up to see Lucius Malfoy, her recent boyfriend. "Of course," she smiled at him. "A Black would never be unprepared for anything."

"That goes for a Malfoy, too, you know," Lucius winked at her, taking the seat next to her.

Narcissa didn't know what to say, she was hearing the implication that he wanted to marry her, but then again, her fairytale mind could be making that up. "I'm excited to stay at the Manor," she beamed at him.

"That's good. Mother's got your own room for you."

There had been many rumours about Malfoy Manor, but very few students had been there. When Lucius' mother, Celia Malfoy, had invited her to stay for the summer, she had gladly accepted. She knew it was probably to do with her family name, but that didn't matter. The chance to be there was enough. "I'll have to thank her."

"I'm sure tea with her friends will be quite enough," Lucius said, staring into the fireplace.

A small Slytherin student walked into the common room, interupting their conversation. "The train is here!"

"Thank you, Jovan." Narcissa must've looked confused, as Lucius carried on. "I asked him to deliver that message to us."

Narcissa nodded knowingly, getting up and lifting her wand to enchant her luggage to follow her. Lucius, being the gentleman that he was, offered to carry it for her, but she declined. "No thank you."

The walk to the train was quiet, and Narcissa was slightly worried they wouldn't have anything to talk about when they finally got to Malfoy Manor.

"Have fun, sis," Andromeda was running past her sister to get the train early, and Narcissa waved her goodbye. She would miss her summer with her own family, but this was much more exciting and would open up doors for her future.

As she stepped onto the train and Lucius held open a door to an empty compartment door, she felt her seventeen year old self jump up and down inside. They sat opposite each other and Lucius held out his hand for her, which she gladly took.

"Quite the gentleman," she remarked, smiling inside.

"I suppose -" Lucius started to say, before he was interupted by three boys joining their compartment. "Avery! Wilkes! Snape!"

Narcissa almost felt silly for what she just said as she heard Lucius shout at his friends. "Oh, leave them alone," she said politely. "You might not see them again until September."

Lucius scoffed. "I'm not that lucky."

"Hey!" Avery seeminly took offence to this, shown by the frown on his face.

"He doesn't mean it, boys," Narcissa reassured them, though she wasn't quite sure that what she was saying was true.

Lucius turned to Narcissa, his eyebrows raised. "Don't I?"

"Anyway!" Narcissa said cheerfully, changing the subject. "What are you boys doing over the summer?"

Her attempts to start a conversation did not work out well; all three boys shrugged and kept silent. Narcissa suspected it had something to do with Lucius, but she didn't question it any further. Most of the journey was spent in silence, though she managed to escape a lot of it by napping every now and then. One thing she found strange, though, was that every time she woke up they all stopped speaking and looked around the compartment awkwardly.

"Narcissa," she realised she was being woken up by someone, and after wiping the sleep out her eyes she saw Lucius stood over her. "We're here. I can see mother on the station; she's waiting for us."

Narcissa almost jumped out of her seat; she didn't want to be late for her possible future mother in law. This summer had to go swimmingly, and if it didn't, well, Celia could decide she wasn't good enough for her son. Then there was Lucius' father, but he had never mentioned him.

"Lucius, dear," Celia greeted her son, giving him a kiss on the cheek before turning to her. "Narcissa. I have heard wonderful things about you."

Narcissa smiled at Celia. "Thank you for inviting me to stay, Mrs Malfoy. It is truly an honour."

"I'm sure." Celia put her arm around her son, leading them all towards the Floo exits.

Narcissa was the last to arrive in the hallway of Malfoy Manor, and her mouth was wide open in shock - it was beautiful. A lovely grand staircase was in the center of the room, with a beautiful chandelier overhead. The large, glass windows had velvet green drapes and the floor was black and white marble.

"You have a very nice place, Mrs Malfoy." Narcissa said, still admiring the large hallway.

Celia gave Narcissa a courteous look before speaking. "I know, dear."

Narcissa was panicking that Celia didn't like her, and Lucius was far too busy engaging in conversation with his mother to reassure her. _It could just be how she is_, Narcissa thought, hoping. She took her attentions off the vases she was staring at, and saw Lucius walking away. She took a step to follow him, but Celia held out her hand to stop her.

"You're coming with me." Celia gestured towards the grand staircase and cast charms on Narcissa's luggage to follow her. "I want to show you your room."

"Thank you," Narcissa smiled, but inside she really wished Lucius hadn't left them alone so soon. They'd only been going out for two months. As they climbed the stairs, Celia started what Narcissa could only call an interrogation.

"What are your plans for my son?"

"Er -" She really wasn't ready for this. "I don't know, just yet."

"Do you want to marry him?"

"Possibly, one day..."

"Do you love him?"

_Merlin_, Narcissa panicked. She didn't love Lucius yet, but she didn't want to offend. The look on Celia's face told Narcissa she wasn't happy that she hadn't responded already. "Yes." _Fuck. Did I just say that?_ were the only words going through her mind.

Celia stopped short of the second white door along the corridor. "Good. Open it."

Carefully, Narcissa took the gold handle and opened the door to the room. It, like the door, was white. White walls, white duvet, white chairs, tables, curtains, wardrobes and a white sofa. "Very... white," she started simply, though she soon regretted it. "And luxurious," she added, hoping to win back Celia's affections.

"Yes, well. If you'd like to sort out your things and come down, we'll be in the kitchen." Celia turned on her heels to go back downstairs.

Worried in case she damaged anything, Narcissa tiptoed delicately into her new room for the summer. Placing her luggage on her bed, she went over to the windows and opened them. The sunshine shone through, brightening and warming up her room.

She could see she had been placed at the back of the Manor, as she had perfect views of the garden. A fountain was in the dead centre, with rows upon rows of flowers around it. Hedges guarded it and the grass was a perfect shade of green.

A flick of her wand and her luggage was being sorted into the drawers and wardrobes, folded neatly just as she had done when packing. Upon finishing, she dumped her bag and ran out of the room.

Calmly she made her way into the kitchen; Celia was sat on a rather high chair whilst Lucius was stood next to her with rolls of parchment in his hand. "What's that?" she asked before thinking, gaining herself a stern look from Celia.

"Nothing. I hope you like your room," he finished, changing the subject.

"Yes yes, I do," Narcissa smiled at him.

Celia snorted, touching her sons arm. "She thinks it's very white."

Looking down at the floor, she felt herself blushing at her earlier statement. She hated it when she put her foot in it, and Celia seemed to be quite out to trip her up. _Maybe she doesn't think I'm good enough for him?_ she worried.

"It is white, mother." Lucius came to her defence. "You decorated it yourself, remember?"

It seemed that it was time for Celia to blush, and Narcissa couldn't help but smile a little. Never before had she been so thankful that Lucius was there.

"I'll take you on a tour, if you like," he gestured towards the french doors leading to the garden.

"That would be lovely," she remarked, following him through the doors. "Thank you."

Once they'd stepped outside, Lucius pulled Narcissa behind the fountain. "My mother can be quite overbearing," he said. "Just ignore her snide remarks."

_That's an understatement_, went through Narcissa's mind as she smiled at him. "Don't worry, I can handle her."

"Well, good, because I don't think she'll ease off anytime soon."

Narcissa felt Lucius put his hand in hers, and she couldn't be happier that she had him on her side. She didn't know what she would have done if she didn't. Just as they were about to take a walk round the gardens, they heard a shout.

"Lucius, dear," it was Celia. "Narcissa, too. Please come here."

Inwardly, Narcissa rolled her eyes and looked up to see Lucius doing so, though he wasn't hiding it.

"Sorry," he said quietly to her, as he led her towards the kitchen. "Yes mother?"

Celia's eyes darted between Lucius, his hand holding Narcissa's, and herself. Clearly she was not amused, nor happy at this, as she pursed her lips before speaking. "We are going to Diagon Alley."

Although trips to Diagon Alley had always been fun, Narcissa didn't think this one was going to follow her norm. It wouldn't surprise her if Celia wanted her to reinvent her whole style and wardrobe, and she wasn't sure if she would be prepared to go along with that if asked.

"Mother -" It seemed Lucius had started to protest, but Celia put her hand up to stop him speaking. This was a surprise to Narcissa, as she had never seen him obey anyone in his life. Now she was even more curious to meet his father, Abraxas, who she had heard very little about. "I'm sorry." Lucius turned to Narcissa and smiled weakly at her, shrugging as soon as his mother had turned her back.

"Don't worry about it," she whispered, following Celia inside and to the fireplace. His mother was already gathering the Floo powder in her hands, preparing herself, when they reached there.

"Now, don't you be long!" Celia shouted just before she left, and Narcissa was glad of the few moments peace she had managed to get.

Lucius indicated the fireplace. "You first, and make sure you say it clearly. Can't have you getting lost now," he smirked, he knew she had a knack for that.

She hated the feeling of Floo powder in her hands, but none the less she grabbed as little as she could get away with and stood in the fireplace. This part she hated, forever worried she would be set alight or something. Most forms of wizard travel she hated, preferring to walk instead. Never had she been able to master a broom, and let's just say her Apparition skills weren't the best they could be. Calmly closing her eyes and breathing slowly, she dropped the Floo powder, felt a nasty swirling sensation and a massive crash.

When she opened them again she was in Flourish and Blotts, on the floor of the fireplace, with Celia staring straight at her.

"Well done, dear," she said patronisingly as Narcissa stood up and stepped back, waiting for Lucius to appear. It wasn't long before he did, and as she'd predicted, he arrived smoothly; completely showing up her entrance in front of Celia, who was now smirking.

Celia had insisted on visitng every clothes shop Diagon Alley had to offer, and then complained there weren't more. They spent hours going through different robes and such, and finally Lucius asked if he and Narcissa could go to lunch, for which Narcissa was eternally grateful. While she loved shopping and clothes, it had been far too long and the company wasn't exactly pleasant. Snide remarks about her style were made here and there, and whilst Celia didn't exactly say she wanted Narcissa to change her wardrobe, she made it pretty obvious.

"Fine," Celia had said as they walked away, and Narcissa was glad for the freedom. Secretly, though she wouldn't admit it, she'd always wanted to go to Madam Puddifoot's, but she knew that she and Lucius were those sorts of people. They would never be all lovey-dovey and outwardly romantic. Their love was pure, like their blood, running through their veins and into their hearts. It was never secret, but it was never really stated, either.

"We'll go to the Leaky Cauldron," Lucius said, not opening it up for discussion, though there were few other options open to them. There was a plus, though. There were always dark corners available to hide in, so they could easily keep out of sight of Celia, or anyone else who might want to spoil their time alone together.

Once they'd ordered, the food didn't take long to arrive and they'd spent that time discussing whether Lucius agreed with his mother on her style. She was relieved to hear he liked her how she was, and that if she ever started to dress like his mother he'd have some damn good words to say about it.

"Particularly where underwear is concerned,"he added with a smirk.

"Sorry?" Narcissa wasn't sure if she had heard him right. "You've seen your mother's underwear?"

Lucius took a sip of pumpkin juice before speaking. "Unfortunately, and it wasn't an experience I'd like to have again." She saw his eyes roam her body now. "Yours, however, I'm sure is much sexier."

They hadn't gotten to any sort of sex stage yet. He hadn't seen her underwear or her body, and as a Black she'd like to keep it that way, but she wasn't sure if her lustful desire for him would prevent that. One of the most intriguing things about him was his long, blond hair. It was strikingly handsome, she thought, and the eyes that went with it made her weak at the knees. Then, of course, there was the Malfoy smirk, and that gave her sensations like she had never felt before.

Just as Narcissa was taking a sip of her own drink, she felt a hand on her thigh and her eyes looked shiftily downwards. She was too scared to look him in the eyes for fear of his smirk, knowing she'd forget all about her principals. Trying to ignore him, and attempting a little hard-to-get play in the meantime, she carried on drinking, but his hand went further and further until it was under her skirt. So shocked, Narcissa almost spat all over the table and stared at him. "What are you doing?"

Lucius raised his eyebrows as if to imply she was stupid. "What does it _feel_ like, Narcissa?"

Truthfully she liked it; loved the feel of his fingers against her soft skin, and the tingling sensation it was giving her, but she was worried about letting that on. Her sister, Bellatrix, had always told her men were only after one thing, and if she gave it up too easily now maybe Lucius wouldn't want her after that. With these being the only thoughts going through her mind, she grabbed his hand, took it off her thigh and stared at him. "No."

"Okay."

Narcissa was surprised by his response, she had expected him to be angry or flip out, but he seemed perfectly fine. Maybe Lucius wasn't just after her for sex, maybe he was falling in love with her as she was with him. Part of her told herself she was just living in fantasy land, but when she really thought about it, was she? Not all men would be like Bellatrix said. After all, she couldn't deny Bella had, well, she hated to think it, but _slept around_ a bit.

"I'm almost done. Shall we join Mother?" Lucius set his napkin down on the table before smiling at her. "I'm sure she'll leave us in peace once we're back at the Manor."

Now happy believing that Lucius was with her because he saw her as a potential wife, Narcissa felt much more able to deal with Celia. He was certainly on her side and would stick up for her, particularly if he saw any kind of future with her.

They stepped back into Diagon Alley, the sunshine lovely and warm on their backs, with shoppers running about all over the place. Younger children Narcissa recognised from Hogwarts were ogling to the new broom available, but they didn't stop long enough to see what it was called.

Lucius was guiding her through the crowds, though she didn't know where they were going. From his expression, he seemed to be looking in all the clothes shops briefly before grinding to a halt outside Madam Malkins.

"There you are, dear." Celia gave him a little kiss on the cheek, and Narcissa saw her look slyly at her. "I was wondering where'd you got to. We really must be making tracks, I'm afraid. Your father will be home soon."

Apprehensive, but quite excited, Narcissa followed Lucius and Celia to the nearest fireplace, hoping and praying that Abraxas would like her. Even if it was just a smidgen more than Celia seemed to like her, it would be enough, perhaps he'd even be able to get his wife on her side. Well, she couldn't hope for too much, she thought.

After going through the terrible ordeal of Flooing, as she saw it, Narcissa was happy to relax in the Malfoy parlour room, which was white, like her bedroom. Curious, and finding it a little odd, she spoke to Lucius about it when Celia finally left them alone.

"Why is this room white?" Narcissa noticed him look shiftily around, putting his hands in his pocket. She knew he only did that when he was nervous.

"I don't know," he stated simply, though after she shot him a warning look, he sighed before speaking. "Any room she decorates white is a room she think has a void in it."

"Void?" Narcissa asked, standing up looking shocked. "She thinks I'm a void?"

Lucius shook his head. "No, that's not quite what I meant..."

"I'm sure it isn't."

"Honestly, Narcissa... look - it doesn't matter. You wouldn't understand."

Annoyed by his refusal to explain, she huffed and made her way to own room as it was the only place she felt comfortable at the moment. When Lucius didn't follow her, she felt as though he didn't care, though rationality told her he was probably just giving her space. She'd always found the differences between men and women fascinating, if not a little irritating at the same time.

Narcissa spent her time wandering around her room, opening the drawers to see if there was anything in them. There wasn't, and she found herself looking under her bed and behind the curtains. Anything for some clues about this room, or some history, like the rest of the house. Still, nothing.

Sitting next to the table with the music box on, she sighed and started to play it. Narcissa thought it was absolutely beautiful, and if she could have any sort of 'souvenir' from this trip, she knew it'd be what she'd choose. Alas, she didn't think Celia would be very happy with her taking something that looked like an heirloom.

Narcissa was brought out of her thoughts by a house elf who had just appeared in her room, the crack startling her. "What do you want?" she said nastily, having always hated the damn things.

"Mistress has called you down for tea, Ma'am."

No sooner had he arrived and spoken than he left again, and Narcissa checked herself in the mirror before going downstairs. Walking down the grand staircase made her feel like a princess, and she couldn't help but hope that one day all this would be hers. That she would get to reign over Malfoy Manor like Celia did. Though, she made a note to be kinder to her future daughter in law.

"I hope you like steak, Narcissa." Celia said as she entered the dining room.

Luckily, she did, but she didn't like the tone in which she spoke. Narcissa looked around and saw Abraxas Malfoy sat at the head of the table, Lucius opposite him, Celia next to her husband and the only place left for her to sit was opposite Celia.

"You must be Narcissa Black," Abraxas said to her as she sat down. He didn't smile at her, but there was something about him that made her think he didn't automatically hate her, like Celia had seemed to do.

Remembering her manners, Narcissa replied. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy."

"Please," he took a bite out of his steak. "Call me Abraxas."

She smiled pleasently. "Thank you." One look at Celia told Narcissa that she wasn't happy with her husband's treatment of her. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Abraxas didn't reply, but he did nod curtly and started a conversation about the Ministry with Lucius. Ministerial affairs had never interested Narcissa at all, and she found it quite boring. When she went to take a sip of her wine, she noticed Celia looking quite bored, too.

"Men," Celia sighed, smiling pathetically at Narcissa. "Do you have to talk business at the dinner table?" she snapped at her husband.

The rest of the meal passed silently, nobody dared speak after Celia's outburst; especially not Narcissa as this was her first meal with what could be her future in laws. Once they were finished, house elves came to clear up their plates.

"Narcissa," Abraxas was standing up now and wiggling his finger at her. "Please join me in the drawing room."

Not wanting to be rude, Narcissa followed him, stealing a glance at Lucius who looked quite concerned. She hadn't been in the drawing room before and found it just as decorative and beautiful as the rest of the manor. The walls were a lovely beige, as were the sofas, but the carpet was green patterned with flowers. There was a fireplace on the back wall of the room and a chandelier in the centre of the ceiling.

"I just wanted to give you some kind advice. My wife," he paused, resting on the fireplace. "Well, she can be a little... demanding. If you do have any major problems with her do come to me, please. I see you have brilliant potential as Lucius' future wife and I will not have her scare you away."

"Thank you..." It was all she could think to say, and she didn't have chance to come up with anything else as he quickly left the room. That was both the Malfoy men who had warned her about Celia now, and she was starting to get as little worried. There had be something they weren't telling her, she just didn't know what it was.

"What did he want?" Lucius had entered the drawing room with a solemn look on his face, but when Narcissa explained, it disappeared and he seemed fine.

"Are you okay?" she asked, now pretty certain she was being kept in the dark about something.

"I'm good, Cissy."

_Cissy?_ He had never called her that before, only Bellatrix used it. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside though, as though the connection between them was growing. Her happiness must have been showing on the outside as Lucius asked her why she was smiling, but she just shook him off. She didn't want to seem too clingy.

OOO

The end of June and the whole of July seemed to pass rather quickly for Narcissa, despite the growing tensions between her and Celia. She and Lucius had progressed further emotionally, and she found herself falling deeply in love with him. Physically, however, nothing since the thigh incident had happened. She quite commended him for it, though not wanting to embarrass him, she didn't mention it.

Inward desires affected her decision constantly, though. Sometimes she would get so turned on by looking at him that all she wanted him to do was passionately kiss her and then take her, but after that she said she doubted he'd do that. They hadn't even had their first kiss yet, never mind their first passionate kiss.

There had been a few moments, here and there, that nearly ended with them kissing, but they were usually interupted by Celia. She had impecabble timing when it came to these sorts of things. Narcissa was conflicted between feeling relieved and frustrated, and found it harder to deal with all these emotions.

It was a boiling hot day a few days into July when they were finally alone in the Manor together. Abraxas was at work and Celia had gone shopping, Lucius managing to get them out of it after last time.

Narcissa was curled up with a book in a lounge chair by the poolside, when she was startled - Lucius had poured a bucket of water all over her. "Lucius!" she screamed, having to dry herself and her book with her wand.

"My apologies, Cissy," he tried to say sincerely, but his hidden smirk gave the game away.

"I'm sure. Look, I'm going to have to get changed now. You know I hate the feeling of wet clothes drying on me."

Lucius tutted, as if he knew only too well. "Wait a minute."

Narcissa felt her arm being grabbed and she was pulled into an embrace, Lucius was kissing her for the first time. Seconds later, he was pulling away, and she wondered if she had imagined the whole thing it was so fast. Stunned, though quite pleasently surprised, she stared at him.

"Aren't you getting changed?"

"Er, yeah," she snapped out of it and turned to leave, walking through the Manor and into her bedroom. Opening her wardrobe, she chose a lovely, white summer dress and put it on, discarding her other clothes in the washing basket. Deciding she needed a change of shoes, she went to grab one of the shoe boxes from the shelf at the very top of the wardrobe; it was high and she was on her tip-topes. Finally managing to get hold of it, she pulled it down, but two other items came down with it and landed with a little crash on the floor. "What the...?"

Narcissa bent down to pick up the fallen items; one was a picture frame and the other was a little jewellry box, a ring box. The picture in the frame, as was custom for wizards, was moving and it was a young woman who looked strikingly like she did. If she didn't know it wasn't her, she could have easily mistaken herself for the woman in the photograph. The young woman was smiling and waving, and Narcissa didn't think she'd ever seen a member of the Malfoy family act so... outwardly happy, she guessed was the best way to describe it.

Setting the picture frame down on the bed, she focused her attentions on the ring box. It was green velvet, very soft, and she debated with herself whether or not she should open it. As it always did, curiosity got the better of her and she did so, revealing one of the most amazing rings she had ever seen. It had to be an engagement ring, she knew that. It was stunning, but she still had no idea why it - or the picture frame - would be in her room.

Narcissa decided she was going to confront Lucius about the two items while they were alone, picking the picture frame up and making her way out into the garden. Her greatest curiosity was who the woman in the picture was and she desperately hoped he would be able to give her an answer.

"There you are," Lucius said as she entered the garden, a hint of irritation in his voice. "Why were you so long?"

Ignoring his question, Narcissa plonked both of the items into his hands. "What are these? Who is this?" she pointed at the woman. To her annoyance, it was a few minutes before he answered her question, taking time to watch the picture and open up the ring box, picking it up and examining it. "Well?"

Lucius sighed and looked her straight in her eyes. "This," he indicated the picture, "is - was - my grandmother. And this," he lifted up the ring, "was her engagement ring."

"Oh." Feeling a little guilty that she had brought him a picture of his dead grandmother, she didn't really want to press further, but she knew she had to. Curiosity always got the better of her and she'd end up blurting it out at some really inappropriate time. "Why was it in my room?"

"That's where you found it?"

Narcissa nodded. "She looks like me, you know."

"I can see."

"Was she Celia's mum or Abraxas'?" She was possibly entering into deeper territory now.

"My mother's." Lucius stuffed the ring into his pocket. "Don't mention this to anyone, understand?"

However much she wanted to, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to for fear of what they might say to her. She was annoyed though, she still didn't have an answer to why it was in her room. She was about to speak when she heard a shrill voice behind her; Celia was back.

Together, they made their way over to her. Celia was holding lots of bags, and they were all full, a couple spilling out onto the floor.

Narcissa and Lucius both bent down to pick them up for her, when there was a shrill scream and a loud bang; Celia had dropped everything she was holding and was grabbing something off the floor. "Why do you have this?" she asked haughtily, her eyes narrowed at Lucius. "And what is this?"

Lucius had failed to hide the picture, forgetting he was holding it, and it was now in Celia's hands.

"My mother!" Celia exclaimed, looking angrily from Narcissa to Lucius. "Why do you have these? Tell me! Why?"

Narcissa sighed, she didn't want Lucius to get into trouble because of her and knew she needed to own up. "I found these in my room, I'm sorry. I brought them to Lucius asking what they were."

Celia turned to her son with a stern look on her face. "Lucius, please leave us."

"But -"

"Now, Lucius." He gave her an apologetic look before leaving, and Narcissa wasn't sure if she bought his silent apology. Once he'd gone, Celia brought her over to the lounge chairs where Narcissa had previously been lying. "Sit."

Not wanting to upset Celia any further, Narcissa obeyed her and started to panic. "I wasn't snooping, Mrs Malfoy, I wasn't - it just fell out of my wardrobe."

Celia started to laugh, "likely -" but stopped dead when she met Narcissa's eyes, then quickly looked away.

"Is something wrong?" Narcissa looked at the photo and knew that she had to tread carefully with what she was about to say. "Do you... well, is it because I look like your mother that you don't like me?"

Celia ignored her question, stroking the picture frame. "Your room, it was.. it was my mothers room. _That's_ why it's white."

_Ahh_, Narcissa thought. _She thinks there's a void now her mother's gone_.

"The drawing room," Celia carried on, and Narcissa remembered when Abraxas had taken her there when she first arrived, "was her favourite room."

"I'm sorry, Mrs Malfoy..."

Celia touched Narcissa's arm gently. "Please, call me Celia. _I'm_ sorry for the way I've treated you. It's just that you being here reminds me of my mother too much, and I suppose you could say we didn't get on."

"But she looks so happy here," Narcissa indicated the picture.

"That was her happy face." Celia stated. "I rarely saw her like that, though."

"Oh," Narcissa whispered, feeling sympathy for the woman.

"It wasn't me who put it in your room, though. If I was going to guess how it got there, I'd have to say Abraxas."

Narcissa smiled, she didn't know him that well yet, but she reckoned his intentions were for Celia to build a bridge with her, despite her past with her mother. She'd probably never tell him, but she was grateful, knowing she'd be able to spend her remaining time there without having to worry about Celia's wrath.

"I'd better go have a talk with him."

She noticed tears in Celia's eyes, but she didn't mention it. There was probably too much hurt there, and she just smiled politely as the Malfoy woman walked back into the house, following her to see if she could find Lucius. After checking the kitchen and living room, she ventured upstairs to try his bedroom.

Unlike hers, his was all Slytherin green with a black carpet and black duvet. She liked the decor, but it was a little dark for her tastes and she suspected Lucius had done it himself. "Hi," she said as she walked in, finding him sat on his bed.

"Is everything alright?" Lucius looked up from the magazine he was reading.

She nodded, joining him on the bed and stroking his cheek. "Yes, everything is good, dear." Narcissa realised she was probably leading him on as she traced his collarbone with her hand and kissed him on the cheek, but she didn't care, wanting him to take the lead. She was just encouraging him.

"Do you...?" He looked her up and down, and Narcissa knew he was the perfect gentleman, even asking when it was plainly obvious what she wanted. She nodded and that was all needed, jumping to life, wrapping his fingers in her hair and passionately kissing her.

Narcissa had never felt anything like it, those sensations she got by just looking at him were heightened. Daringly, she used her tongue and he did the same back, and right in this moment she knew she had never loved him more.

He broke the kiss away, grabbing his wand and locking and silencing his room so they didn't have to worry about anyone coming in on them in the middle of it. Lucius turned back to her and she felt herself being pushed towards the bed, and as she watched him rip off his robe and shirt, she did the same, throwing her top onto the floor. This was the first time he had ever seen her bra, and she immediately felt embarrassed, covering it with her hands.

"Well, your lingerie is most certainly better than my mother's," Lucius said, and Narcissa was glad he was breaking the ice. She smirked at him, and he did so right back, undoing his trousers and getting off her her to take them off.

Narcissa pulled her skirt down and threw it on the floor with the rest of her clothes, but she didn't want to take anything else off yet. She needed more encouragement, and Lucius seemed to realise this as he sat next to her and gently caressed her breasts.

"Very nice," he said, taking hold of her bra straps and looking at her dead in the eyes. She nodded, to let him know that it was okay for him to take it down and she did so, loving the gentle feeling of his slightly warm hands against her skin. She lifted up to let him reach around the back, and he took her bra off.

Narcissa got all the confidence she needed just by looking into his eyes, he was staring at her breasts and seemed unable to take his eyes off of them. She grabbed hold of his hand, waking him out of his stare-like dream, and placed it on her breast.

He took her cue, slowly stroking around her nipple which led to her letting out a soft moan. Embarrassed, she blushed and giggled, and he brought his head down to her breast. Narcissa felt his warm breath as he opened his mouth and placed it around her nipple, licking and sucking it with his tongue. She shivered from the sensations and closed her eyes, taking everything in.

As soon as he took his mouth off her nipple, she groaned, wanting more, but he was making his way down her body with kisses until he reached her knickers. For once in her life, Narcissa had actually managed to remember to wear a matching pair, and she had never been happier about it. She felt his fingers loop into them, remove them and then toss them on the floor.

Now completely naked, Narcissa felt exposed, but his eyes said it all for her again and she found herself slowly spreading her legs. As she did so, she felt how wet she'd gotten, but she wasn't embarrassed. She knew that if they were going to do this, her juices - as well as lube - would be needed. She was brought out of these thoughts by a finger on her pussy, and she found the contact amazing.

Narcissa arched her back as Lucius' fingers explored her nether regions, ocassionally rubbing her clit and moving his fingers up and down her wet slit. He brought his tongue down to her and as soon as she felt it she nearly orgasmed right there.

She moaned louder now he was lapping up her juices and sucking on her clit, giving her sensations she never even thought possible. Her legs were slightly shaking and she groaned irritably when he stopped, lifting himself up to pull down his boxers.

This was the first time she'd ever seen a penis, let alone an erect one, and she gasped at his length. She had no idea how big he was, but she knew they'd need a heck of a lot of lube. Clearly thinking the same, Lucius got one of his beside table and poured a lot on his hand.

Once again Lucius was touching her pussy, but not in the ways she needed to be able to 'get over the hill' as it were. He was coating her in lube, preparing her for what was to come, and she found herself bucking against his fingers for any sort of stimulation.

"Not yet," he said sternly, taking his hand away and putting the bottle of lube back. He grabbed his wand and cast a spell, which she could only hope and guess was one controlling pregnancy. She noticed him use the last of the lube on his cock, and then felt the tip of his penis against her folds. "I'll go slowly, but this may hurt."

Narcissa gulped, preparing herself mentally. Bellatrix had told her that her first time had been awful, and she'd hated it, but she could never trust what her sister said. She breathed calmly as Lucius pushed forward. Due to the lube and her juices, he slipped in easily, but the pain was immediate when he hit her hymen.

Lucius stopped when she gasped, staring at her with a concerned look. "Just keep going," she whispered, knowing she had to get this over and done with. He did so, the pain being immense; she found herself grabbing hold of the pillows and gritting her teeth. She felt her hymen break, and relief swept over her - the worst was over.

Slowly and gently, Lucius pushed in and out of her, taking his time and letting her adjust. She was grateful, and though sore, the lube helped the pain to subside. It wasn't long before there was no pain at all, and sensations of pleasure replaced the ones of discomfort.

Narcissa started to moan as he pushed in harder, getting into the rhythm of it, and she found herself wrapping her arms and legs around him, drawing him closer to her and allowing him more access. Her orgasm was building, and soon she found herself right on the edge; Lucius seemed close too as he'd closed his eyes and was panting, shoving into her more roughly.

She brought her fingers down to her clit to get herself off, and it only took a couple of touches before she was writhing beneath him. Her orgasm seemed to be what Lucius needed, and he plunged forward, letting go of his control. The feeling of having his semen inside her made Narcissa feel special, and as she came down from her high she let go Lucius.

They were both panting heavily, and Narcissa watched him get dressed and throw her her clothes. Grabbing a tissue from the table, she cleaned herself up and followed him in getting changed.

OOO

From that day, Narcissa had revelled in being at the Manor. Relations between her and Lucius were at an all time high, and they found themselves being intimate with each other at every possible moment. Even around other people, Narcissa couldn't keep her hands off him and he was the same with her.

She wasn't at loggerheads with Celia anymore either, and though she hadn't spoke to Abraxas since early on in her stay, she saw him around ocassionally and he always had a friendly nod for her. The more the days went by, the more she was convinced that one day, this would all be hers, and nothing made her happier.

Narcissa felt that the summer had gone far too fast, and her last day at the Manor, before they were due back at Hogwarts, came quicker than she had wanted it too. It wasn't as sunny and warm, nearing September and all, but she was outside by the pool with Celia; they were discussing the latest designs in _Witch Weekly_ when Lucius came up behind them.

He let out a little cough, getting their attention and she turned around. He was nervous and blushing, and as she looked to Celia for support she saw her beaming. It wasn't until Lucius bent down on one knee in front of her that she realised what was happening, and failed to hide her happiness.

"Narcissa Black, will you marry me?"

Narcissa jumped up, squealing. "Yes!" She held out her hand so Lucius could slip the ring on her finger, and she noticed it was his grandmother's wedding ring - he'd obviously had it resized since she'd last seen it. Never in her life had she felt more special, more part of a family, than she did right now.

"Congratulations!" Celia was smiling at them, and it was the first genuine smile Narcissa thought she'd ever seen on her. They hugged briefly, before Lucius picked her up and swung her around - he seemed absolutely ecstatic, and this conflicted with what Bellatrix had said about men not wanting to marry.

_Well_, Narcissa thought as her hair blew in the end of summer breeze. _Screw her. Malfoy Manor is going to be all mine!_


End file.
